wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddy
Eddy is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #79 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Eddy is very bad, and has a team with Kentaro and Elisa. His level is 131+ (the 9th worst player). Eddy's level in Table Tennis is 401+ and he is the 1st player at the 400 mark. In Swordplay, he is in Pro Class, with a level of 1076+ (the 6th Pro Class player). He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 35th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Eddy is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 10 edits on "Wii Sports Resort" articles. * His Japanese name is Edi. (エディ) * Eddy appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 12, 13, 14, 17, 19, and 20. * Eddy and Tatsuaki are the only ones to have that hair. * He is the only CPU Mii to have the straight lined mouth. * Eddy might be related to Tyrone and Alisha due to them having blonde hair, they're both Master Miis, and they're pros at Cycling. Gallery EddyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Eddy, as seen in the portrait. Badge-2-2.png|Eddy's badge. Badge-42-2.png|Eddy's badge. Badge-64-5.png|Eddy's Badge. Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 8.39.20 AM.png|Eddy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (11).png 20180210_073125.jpg|Eddy and his teammates Kentaro and Elisa in Basketball. 2018-02-11 (3).png|Eddy in Swordplay Duel. DSC01984.JPG|Eddy in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531870616550450125622.jpg|Another photo of Eddy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15318723418011810176274.jpg|A third photo of Eddy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (1).png|Eddy in Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0660.JPG|Eddy swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (26).png|Eddy in Cycling. 2018-10-01 (52).png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Lucia, Rachel, Eddy, and Ashley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eddy and Tatsuaki featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png Asami, Eddy, and Takumi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy in Bowling.JPG Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Eddy carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.JPG IMG 1586.jpg IMG 1595.jpg IMG 1530.jpg IMG 1678.jpg IMG 1833.jpg IMG 1950.jpg IMG_2336.jpg|Tatsuaki with Sakura, Eddy, Victor, Greg, Theo, Elisa, and Nelly IMG 2475.jpg IMG 2693.jpg Alisha,_Tyrone_and_Eddy_partcipating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, Eddy and Marisa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Pierre,_Stephanie_and_Eddy_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2970.jpg|Hiromasa with Stephanie and Eddy Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eddy, Rachel, David and Silke participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Takashi, Lucia, Marisa and Eddy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Misaki, Alisha, Akira and Eddy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Julie, James and Eddy participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(101).jpg Eddy in Golf.png Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Blue Males Category:Cycling Pros Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor